The Blind Miracle Alchemist
by Ishimaru Natsumi
Summary: Anne had been many things, blind not being one of them.  But when she and her brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, perform human transmutation it's ripped away from her from the cruel Truth as well as her arm to save her younger brother. Now she travels with her brothers in order to somehow return her brothers to their original bodies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to start this story as I am a huge fan of Fullmetal Alchemist. So I want to have a create a story on my favorite. I will try to complete my other story but for now enjoy this one.

* * *

The room crackled with the left over energy of the transmutation. A girl was unconcious near the transmutation circle with blood surrounding her. A boy stood on all fours looking over the transmutatn circle that he and his two siblings had created.

"Al! Anne! Damn it how could this have happened!? This shouldn't have happe-", he said as he flinched and looked down at what had caused him pain.

"...Damn it!"

His left leg was cut clean from the knee down and was left with a bloody stump.

"I've lost it!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Children of God who live on this earth, have faith and thou shalt be safe. The God of the Sun, Leto, Enlightens thy path. Behold, Having descended from his throne, the Lord shall save thee from thy sins."

A group of travelers listened as the broadcast continued.

The first was a boy who was on the short side, wore a black shirt under a black jacket. A tight pair of black leather pants, a pair of boots with a red sole, white gloves, And a big red coat with some sort of symbol on the back. He had long golden hair tied in a tight braid and golden eyes.

The second was on the odd side. It was a two-meter tall, dark grey, suit of armor. The helmet of the armor had glowing, half-moon eys, a proroguing chin, and a zigzag mouth. the top of ther helmet also sported a ribbon of white hair that hung to the small of the suit's back.

The third and last was a petite young girl, who wore a similar outfit to the young boy. She wore an elbow-length black shirt under a sleeveless jacket with a white line on the edges of the jacket, a tight pair of pants, a pair of knee-length boots, white gloves, and the same red coat. She also had long golden hair tied in a braid as well. Her eyes were different. They were golden, but they looked unfocused and some sort of misty look to them.

The suit of armor looked up at the radio that was hanging on the ceiling.

"A radio broadcast of a sermon?"

The blond boy didn't look as he answered, "A messenger of god? What's that?"

The girl looked up angrily at the boy and shsouted, "Ed, shut up I'm trying to listen!"

The owner loooked at the trio curiously, "I think I ought to be the one saying 'What's that' about you. Are you street performers?"

The blond boy, Ed, choked on his drink while the girl giggled. He slammed his hands on the counter looked at the man angrily in the eye.

"Okay, Pops, what part of us look like street prformers!?"

The man scratched his head as he answered, "I keep looking but that's all you could be...I don't see faces like yours around these parts often. You guys tourists?"

The blond girl looked up and finally spoke in a strong but feminine voice that startled the shop owner.

"We're looking for something, sir."

Ed rolled his eyes. He really thought that Anne looked shy?

"Anyway, what's with this broadcast? Who's that guy talking?"

The owner looked at Ed skeptically.

"You haven't heard of Father Cornello?!"

"Who?", he said looking confused.

"Father Cornello! Messenger of Leto, the sun god!"

All of the other citizens who were there as well claimed how he could perform miracles and how it must be the power of god. All it did was give Anne a headache. The man looked over at Ed who's face was on the counter.

"...You ain't listening kid?"

"Nope, We're not interested in religion."

He stood from the stool as well as Anne.

"I'm stuffed. Let's beat it."

The suit of armor nodded and made to stand as well.

BAM!

The radio came crashing down to the floor.

"Al! Are you okay?", Anne said as she came rushing towards her younger sibling.

The owner shocked, started yelling at Al.

"Hey don't cause any problems here! It's all because you're walking around in a suit like that!"

Ed put his hands up to try and calm the poor man.

"Sorry, sorry. We'll fix it right up."

" 'Fix' how?"

"Just watch."

Anne nodded at Al and he got to work. He drew a diagram of sorts. He put all the pieces into the center pf the diagram, stood up ad crossed his hands over it.

"Okay here I go!"

There was a flash of blue light and smoke.

"Wha..."

Anne picked up the now fixed radio and held it up towards the man.

"How's this old man?"

"...I'm totally stunned. You can use the power of miracles!"

"Say what? We're alchemists. Just call us the Elric siblings. "We're sort of famous.", Anne said as she put back the radio.

The townspeople went crazy when they heard the name.

"The Elric Siblings?!"

"I've heard of them before!"

"The two oldest are alchemists!"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"

"The Blind Miracle Alchemist, Anne Elric!"

They started surrounding Anne and Al as they left behind Ed.

"So you two are the famous rumored alchemists!"

"I get it. Since you're wearing this armor, you're called Fullmetal!"

"Are you really blind!?"

Al started to shake his head and waved his arms and pointed to Ed, who looked depressed.

"Um, I'm not. It's him."

All the citizens looked at Ed, who was mumbling silently, "Huh? The shorty?"

That struck a nerve.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER SMALL SPECK!?"

Anne grabbed Ed before he could hurt the citizens.

"I'm the little brother, Alphone Elric."

" I'M the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"

"Ed, you need to relax! They didn't call you that!", she was having a hard time holding Ed since he was thrashing around so much.

"But its so easy for you Anne! They can't say or do anything cause you're a gir-BAM!"

Anne knocked Ed upside the head and he was silently moaning on the ground. He got up really close to her and whispered, "You didn"t have to use THAT arm!"

"Whoops, sorry, my hand slipped."

"Hello! It's a little lively day today," said a cheerful, female voice.

"Oh hello, Rose," the old man greeted the young woman as she approached the small bar. She smiled in response.

The woman had slightly tanned skin, purple eyes, and long black hair with dark pink bangs. She was dressed in a simple white, sleeveless dress and slip-on sandals with some bangles around her left wrist.

"Going to church again?" the barman asked.

"Yes, I need to make some offerings," the woman replied taking out her wallet, then noticed the Elrics.

"Oh, I haven't met you before."

"They're alchemists, and it seems that they're looking for something," explained the barman before none of the siblings could answer.

"Well, I hope you find what you're for! May Leto bless you!" she replied before she took her stuff and left.

"Rose seems more energetic now, because of the Prophet," explained the barman,"that girl doesn't have any relatives, but on top of that her boyfriend died in an accident last year. You'd think she'd be sad, but she was saved by the teachings of Cornello."

Anne looked as Rose dissapeared over the sunset.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

"All the children have the blessing of the light," Father Cornello said as he closed his book and switched off the broadcast.

"Wonderful job, Father," Accountant Cray, a worker of Leto's church, and Cornello's right hand, said.

The Father nodded.

He was an old priest and had a completely bald head and a plump stomach. He, like all the other priests, wore black robes over a white undergarment.

"Father?" Rose asked quietly, politely knocking on the door of the broadcast room.

"Ah, Rose. Come on in!" said the priest as he opened the door.

She came forward and stood in the middle of the room. "I just came to ask if," she said putting down her head.

"I understand quite well what you're to say. After all, God has been you're good conduct," he said with a small smile.

"Then-," she said before he put a hand on her shoulder.

"But Rose, it is not yet time for that. Do you understand?" he said as he put both his hands on her shoulders.

"That's...that's right...not yet," she mumbled quietly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Well what you think? Needs more work please tell me.

Ja ne my dear FMA fans!


	2. Is it really God's Will?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist that wonderful honor goes to Hiromu Arakawa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-

The Elrics were sitting inside the church looking from one of the many seats in the middle of the room. Rose appeared from a doorway not far from them before she noticed them.

"Oh? Didn't I meet you guys earlier?" she said as she walked closer to the group.

"Do you want to learn about Letoism?" she asked excitedly.

"Sorry we're alchemists," Anne stated simply.

"That's not good! By believing in God you'll live with daily gratitude and hope...isn't that wonderful!? If you have faith you'll definetely get bigger and look more like a girl!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Alphonse grabbed his older sister, "She didn't mean it in a bad way!"

Anne sighed and sat down on a bench as Ed joined her.

"Jeez, how can you believe in something like that?" Anne said shaking her head, "Pray to god and the dead will come back, right?"

Rose closed her eyes as she answered, "Yes, without a doubt."

Anne sighed again before taking out a small book and handing it to Edward.

"Water 35L, Carbon 25Kg, Ammonia 4L, Lime 1.5Kg, Phosphorus 800g, salt 250g, saltpeter 100g, Sulfur 80g, Iron 5g, Silicon 3g, and trace amounts of 15 other elements," Ed said giving the small book back to his twin sister.

"Huh? What's all that?" Rose asked as all the different things that were said floated inside her head.

"These are the calculated components that make up the body of a single adult. We already know that much with modern science, but the reality is that no successful human transmutation has ever been reported," Ed explained as he crossed his hands and put them under his chin.

"There's not enough of something. For hundreds of years, scientists have been researching and researching, but they still haven't been able to grasp it," he finished as he put his hands down.

"So you could say it's a wasted effort, but I think it's a lot more useful than just praying and waiting," Anne said as she put her hands behind her neck and looking up at the ceiling.

"And all the ingredients for these parts? You can pick all of that from a market place with the pocket money of a little kid. It's really cheap to make a human being," Ed added.

"A person isn't a thing. You're being disrespectful to the creator! You'll get the wrath of heaven!" Rose said angrily.

"Ah ha ha! Alchemists are scientists, so we can't believe in vague things like 'creator' and 'god'," Anne said as she finished laughing, "We explain the fundamentals of the creation of everything in the world and persue the truth."

"It's ironic that as scientists that don't believe in god, we're the closest things to it," Ed said as he looked towards the statue in front of the room.

Anne looked at Ed angrily, "We're not almighty beings, Ed! We're still human!"

"That's arrogant. You think of yourself as god's equal?" Rose said as she looked at Ed in disbelief.

"I don't know about Ed," Anne said as she shot Ed a glare, "But I'm only a girl with knowledge who has a different way of looking at the world."

"Ever heard the legend that there was a hero who made wings of wax. He flew too close to the sun and the wings fell apart, and he plummeted to his death," Ed said.

Rose looked as if she never heard the story before.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later on, Cornello had gone outside were a crowd was waiting for him.

Anne pulled on Ed's coat for he was stading on their suitcase, "Ed what do you see?"

"So that's how he does it. What do you think Al?" he asked as he looked at his younger brother.

"Think what!?" Anne asked because she couldn't see.

"That transformation reaction is normal alchemy, right?" Al answered as he towered over the crowd.

"Yep. But the law-"

"So you came! How is it? No doubt about it. The power of miracles. After all, Father Cornello is the son of the Sun God," Rose said as she saw them.

"Nope definitely alchemy. Cornello's a fake," Ed stated bluntly.

"He's using alchemy? How? Aughhh! I hate being blind!" Anne shouted as she kicked the suitcase, making Ed fall.

"Ahhh! Anne!" Ed yelled at his younger sister by 2 minutes.

"Sorry Ed I thought you got off," Anne said rubbing her head, embarrassed.

"But that's against the law," Al said as he got Ed off the ground.

"Hmmm, that's right," Ed said as he scratched his head.

"What law?" Rose asked curiously.

Al went into long explanation that only confused Rose more.

"In short the basis of alchemy is 'equivalent exchange'! If you want to make something, you need something of the equivalent cost. But he ignored the law and was able to transmute," Ed said quickly.

"Make some sense! Do you three believe in miracles or not!?" Rose asked angrily.

Anne thought at how it was possible for this man to easily bypass the laws of alchemy. Her golden eyes widened as realization hit her.

"Brother, do you think it's-," she asked as she pulled his sleeve.

"Yeah, maybe it is," Ed answered knowing what he was talking about.

"Miss, I'm interested in this religion! I want to talk to this Father, so could give some information?" Ed asked Rose as Anne just stood there wondering what just happened her brother.

"Oh you're finally becoming a believer!" Rose said excitedly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Father, someone is requesting an interview,"said Cray as he opened the door to the broadcast room, "A little girl and boy and an armored man that call themselves the Elric Siblings."

"What? I'm busy tell them to go home," he grabbed a cup of tea before realization crosse his face, "Wait, you said Elric siblings? As in Edward and Anne Elric!?"

"Yes that was he name of the girl and boy. Do you know them?"

"This is extremely bad! They're the Fullmetal alchemist and the Blind Miracle alchemist!" he cried desperately as he put his hands on his face.

"What you mean the pipsqueak brats!? This is a joke right?!"

(Meanwhile)

"ACHOOO!" Ed and Anne sneezed at same time.

"Brother...sister are you all right?" Al asked worriedly.

"Nah I'm fine," Ed said waving it off.

"Why do I have the feeling to brutally hurt someone?" Anne asked out loud.

(Back to Cornello) :)

"Idiot! Age is irrelevant to being an alchemist. I've heard they got their state alchemist at the age of twelve."

"Why are they here!?" he then said lowly, "Could it be that they know about our plan?"

"It seems that the dogs o the military have sharp noses," Cornello said as he looked towards the door.

"You want me to send them away?"

"No doing that will be too suspicious. They might come back if we turn them away."

Cornello thought before an evil smirk planted on his face.

"They never came. How does that sound?"

"As long as god is content," Cray said as the same evil look came to his face.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Now please enter."

"The Father is a very busy man, and does not have much time, but you sirs and miss have good luck."

"Sorry I don't plan on talking to him for too long," Ed said holding Anne by the hand troughs the dark halls.

"Yes, we'll end this quite soon. Just like this," Cray said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Al's head.

BAM!

A bullet hit the center of Alphonse's helmet. The half-moon eyes lost their light as both the helmet and the armor body crashed on to the floor with a loud clatter.

"AL! Ed what's happening?!" Anne shouted as he felt his hand let go.

Edward went to disarm Cray- but was stopped by two men in white robes crossing two large spears across his neck, trapping him in place. He looked to see Anne also trapped in the same predicament as him. She must be so scared.

"Anne! Let her go you bastard!" Ed said as he struggled to set himself free and comfort his younger sister.

"Brother Cray! What's the meaning of this!?" Rose shouted, turning toward the man.

"Rose these people are heretics that were going to trap the Father. They're demons!" He said pointing the gun towards Anne.

"NO! If that's true, the Father surely wouldn't have allowed that-"

"The Father had allowed this! The words of the Father are the words of god. This is the will of god!" He said as he was about to fire.

A leather hand grabbed the barrel of the gun, crushing it so it would no longer shoot.

"How dare you pull a gun on a defenseless girl?! Especially my sister!"

Cray turned his head to the right. Standing there, with the helmet still missing, was the suit of armor.

Ed quickly used the distraction to his advantage. Quick as a flash, he threw off who was restraining him, using the spear to knock the guy closest to him that was restraining Anne.

She took her right hand and snapped the spear before using her left hand to punch the guard in the face. Alphonse took away the gun from Cray and knocked him out too. After only a few minutes Cray and three of the men were out. The last man tried to run but he didn't get far. Edward quickly picked up his brother's head and threw it at the back of the man'a head, knocking him out.

"Strike!" Edward cheered.

"My head!" the youngest Elric cried, catching the helmet.

"Edward Elric, what the hell just happened!?" Anne cried as she tried to grab him by his coat. She still couldn't see.

Usually her vision works by seeing a person's light force as blue. But if there's too many people in one place or if she's underground she can't see and becomes completely blind, usually one of her brothers helps her move around.

"What?! What's going on?!" Rose shrieked as she pointed at Alphonse.

"Nothing much really,"Edward said banging the empty container. It clanked loudly.

"It's always like this," Alphonse said pointing at himself.

"Ed, give me our hand," Anne said as she moved slowly through the room.

Edward grabbed her and put her small hand in Al's huge one.

"It's hollow inside...," Rose gasped as she places her hands over her mouth.

Anne sighed and looked away from Rose or what she thought was Rose.

"Oh this. This is someone with the sin of trespassing into God'a forbidden domain. Just like me. And brother and sister too," Al said quietly but loud enough to hear as he put on and adjusted his head.

"Edward...and Anne too?" She said as she looked at them both.

"Ok, let's drop this topic," Edward said as he glimpsed at Anne, who looked like she was on the verge of breaking down, "You just saw God's true nature."

"No there has to be some sort of mistake!" Rose shouted.

Anne let out a struggled sigh.

_'That woman's seen so much and yet she till believes that fraud Cornello?'_

Edward turned from Anne and looked towards the woman.

"Rose, are you ready to face the truth?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

And...finally done with the chapter! Wooo my laptop has been really wack lately so its hard posting chapters. Dont really know when the damn thing is working.

So please comment, leave a review, do something so that I know this story is going well.

Equivalent Exchange right?

I write, you review!

~Sumi


End file.
